dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelly Hyland
|image = kelly2013.png |image file.jpg = kelly2013.png |gender = Female |born = May 16, http://twitter.com/#!/BrookeHyland1/status/195982159801090050 1971http://twitter.com/Dancemomchristi/status/202734956018016257 |nationality = American |spouse = Randy Hyland |children = Brooke Hyland (daughter) Josh Hyland (son) Paige Hyland (daughter) |friends = Holly Frazier Christi Lukasiak Diane Pent Melissa Ziegler |pets = Buddy (dog) |first appearance = The Competition Begins |age = /10000000000-19710516/10000)}}}} Kelly Kuhn Hyland is the wife of Randy Hyland, and mother of Brooke, Josh, and Paige Hyland. Kelly used to be a dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Company, and was one of Abby's original group of students, but she quit to become a cheerleader. In Dance Moms On the show she is portrayed as a mom who supports her kids' choices, such as letting Brooke tryout for cheerleading instead of going to a competition if it was something Brooke really wanted to do. Her reasoning for doing so was because she did not want Brooke looking back on it and blaming Kelly for not letting her go. She argues with Abby because of the lack of time Abby spends with Brooke and Paige, which is why she thinks they're usually on the bottom of the pyramid. Kelly thinks Abby treats her kids badly because she quit dance for cheerleading. Her closest friend on the show is Christi. 'Season One' In The Competition Begins, Kelly comforts Paige after Abby yells at her because of the trio rehearsal. At her house, she shows Brooke and Paige some pictures of her at Brooke's age. When Brooke brings up wanting to be a cheerleader, Kelly is against it because she thought thirteen was the age where trouble started. At the competition, she and Abby have a minor argument about the fake nails Brooke and Paige were wearing. Twenty minutes before the curtain call, Christi and Kelly go and have drinks. Abby soon finds them and gets them to leave with her to go back to the dressing room. While Kelly is putting up her curling iron after curling Paige's hair, she accidentally burns Paige's arm when Paige bends down. She, Holly, and the other girls immediately start comforting the crying Paige. In Wildly Inappropriate, Holly and Kelly talk about their daughters being at the bottom of the pyramid. She, Holly, and Christi talk about Abby giving all her attention to Maddie. When the mothers meet Cathy, Kelly finds it weird that instead of making her dance studio good enough for her daughter, Cathy would bring her to another studio two hours away. While the other moms are against the "Electricity" group costume, Kelly tells them that they needed to wear them because of how the dancers at Phoenix had dressed. One day before the competition, Kelly comforts Christi about being stressed; because of errands Christi needed to do, and because Chloe needed sleep before the competition. In Cheerleader Blues, Kelly wonders why, since both of her daughters are good with acrobatic, they weren't higher up on the pyramid. In the den, she and the other moms talk about the pyramid. She says that Melissa becomes friends with all the new people in the studio, so it doesn't surprise her that she befriends Cathy, but thinks she has a hard time keeping friends because people could see through her. She wonders why Brooke isn't at the top of the pyramid and then decides to go ask Abby, who tells her that Brooke wasn't because she was always brooding and miserable, which wasn't the Brooke Abby knew. Kelly says that Brooke was changing and wanted to do teenager stuff and Abby tells her that she should "nip that in the bud." Abby says that when Kelly was her student, she was gorgeous, worked really well and was dedicated up until about age twelve or thirteen, which was happening with Brooke. Kelly thinks that Abby never forgave her for quitting dance. The next day, when Kelly is trying to leave for dance, Brooke tells her she didn't want to go, but Kelly tells her she has no choice. She doesn't want Brooke to make the same mistakes she did. She says that Brooke reminds her a lot of herself at that age. At rehearsal, she and Christi talk about Cathy and Melissa. She says she likes Melissa a lot, but doesn't trust her because she caught Melissa lying to her at times and that it's hard to trust someone who lies a friend. When Melissa comes back from lunch with Cathy, Kelly asks if they talked about her, but Melissa says they talked about their husbands, surprising the moms. Two days before competition, Kelly thinks that one of the reason Brooke didn't want to go to dance was because of the ages of the other girls she was dancing with. One day to competition, Kelly takes Brooke to the chiropractor about her hip. He tells her it isn't a good idea for her to be competing, but Kelly tells her they must. In Cathy Brings It On, Kelly hires a choreographer from outside the studio to help Paige, despite warnings from Abby against it. During practice, the choreographer tells Paige he can sense her discomfort, which further upsets her, and with little time to learn the dance, Kelly pulls the routine from the competition. 'Season Two' In Night of the Living Dancers, Abby assigns Kelly the task of putting stoppers on a chair used as a dancing prop. During practice the next day, Abby becomes upset that the task has not been accomplished, and throws a chair while looking at Kelly in the mezzanine above; Paige is standing close to Abby, and becomes upset at the event. Kelly pulls her kids from class, but does bring them to the competition. Once there, Kelly pulls her daughters' solos because they didn't have sufficient practice, but lets them decide if they want to perform in the group dance, which they both wish to do. Because of these events, Abby puts Paige and Brooke on probation in the next episode, but they were removed two and three episodes later. In How Do You Like Them Apples?, Kelly secretly re-choreographs Paige's dance because she didn't think it was good or difficult enough. Paige worries that this will cause Abby to throw a chair again, but agrees her mom's choreography is better, and Kelly helps persuade Paige to perform the dance. When Abby sees it during the competition, however, she thinks it deserved to be in an elementary school talent show. In the dressing room, Abby yells at Kelly and Paige. Paige firmly answers Abby's onslaught, making Kelly proud; but when Abby leaves the room, Paige begins crying, and Kelly comforts her by taking the blame. At awards, the dance places seventh, one spot behind Chloe, and beating Kendall who was then dancing for the dreaded Candy Apple's; this makes Kelly feel vindicated. Abby then becomes unusually muted, but in later episodes sarcastically refers to Kelly as a "mommy-ographer." In Guess Who's Back?, Paige wishes to demonstrate a standing-back-tuck. Abby tells her not to attempt it, warning of hard cement floors under the carpeting. Paige still wants to try, and Kelly yells her permission for Paige to hurry up and do what she wishes. Paige tries but breaks her foot, plaguing her for the rest of the season. In Solo Fever, Kelly takes Brooke to a studio to record "Summer Love Song." While filming for the eventual music video, Kelly is glad Abby is supportive, but is annoyed by Abby taking control as its director. In Nationals 90210, Kelly is again upset at Abby's treatment of Paige, and takes her to an offered job to work as a model. Although Brooke's solo wins a title, and both her daughters are part of the winning group dance, Kelly ends the season wondering if it is worth returning to the studio the following season. Trivia *She stated that she has danced with Abby for thirty-seven years since she was two and a half.The Competition Begins *Her birthday is May 16, 1971, which is a year and five days after Holly's. *According to Christi, when Kelly graduated high school, Kelly's sister opened a dance studio near Abby's, with Kelly as one of the instructors, taking away many of Abby's dance students.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4I3gaLbQe_s#t=10m08s *Kelly says it was real that she was trying to get off the show after the second season.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBmwRBNvohY#t=0m5s *Her son Josh's birthday is April 27, http://twitter.com/#!/BrookeHyland1/status/195854667832492033 1999.https://twitter.com/#!/dancemomkelly/status/195919846641381377 *She has known Christi Lukasiak, her closest friend on the show, for nine years.https://twitter.com/#!/Dancemomchristi/status/179734836951515137 *Screaming, swearing, having a glass of wine, shopping, and complaining to her friends are her top five ways to blow off steam.http://www.lifetimemoms.com/lifetime-show-blogs/get-to-knowdance-mom-kelly *She says she was a lot like Brooke in high school. *In the second season reunion specials, Abby said she thought Paige was much like her Kelly when she was younger. *Contradicting Christi, Abby maintains on-and-off the show that Kelly only worked two weeks at a Clinique counter at the mall before planning her wedding. As part of her schtick at classes, Abby has followed this claim by charging that Kelly carried Brooke on her hip until she was ten years old, and would leave Paige forgotten in the car.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhMwFKIHu6A#t=18m10s *Her biggest regret is not going to college. *She wants her kids to go to college so that won't be one of their regrets. *During her house tour extra, Kelly says she loves to cook. She also adds that between dance and Josh's hockey, they have a crazy schedule. *Her favorite family recipe is chicken pot pie. *Kelly's maiden name is Kelly Kuhn. Gallery To view the gallery for Kelly Hyland, 'click here'. External Links * * * * References Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:The Moms Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Birthdays in May Category:Females Category:Hyland Family Category:Dance Moms Mothers Category:Brown Hair Category:1971 Births Category:42 Year Olds Category:Hazel Eyes